GLARING DREAM
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yuki se ha marchado a New York,Shuichi se siente triste un día recibe la noticia que un bebe esta en camino,Yuki regresa y quiere reconciliarse con el pelirosa pero el no querrá perdonarlo,¿lograra Yuki hacer que Shuichi lo perdone?[OneShot]


"**GLARING DREAM"**

**CAPITULO: "LO QUE LLAMAS AMOR"**

Habia sido un día muy lluvioso y aun luego de varias horas de haber cesado, en el ambiente aun se sentía el roció de la lluvia que habia pasado, la cual habia dejado un poco de neblina y el ambiente mas fresco que de costumbre, también los charcos en las calles se habían incrementado, pero eso no detenía a un chico que se le habia hecho mas tarde que de costumbre… y apresuraba su paso aun pasando por los charcos y las avenidas empapadas…

- Dios si no lleno a tiempo K-san, me matara (Literalmente)…-solo recordar al rubio con su mágnum, hacia al chico acelerar aun mas su paso y olvidarse del cansancio…

Mientras tanto en la compañía donde los esperaban los otros miembros de la banda, todos estaban impacientes, incluyendo a Hiro, que era quien el tenia mas paciencia al pelirosa, pero ahora su retraso habia sido mas de 2 horas no una como acostumbraba, el pie en el piso del pelirrojo se hacia resonar en una muestra de que su paciencia estaba llegando al limite…

- Shindou-kun…donde esta Shindou-kun…-grito Sakano, el era quien pedirá la paciencia mas rápido…

- Esta es una falta de profesionalismo…-dijo el integrante más joven pero a la vez más responsable de todos Fujiko Takimoto…

- Si no viene en _five second_, será hombre muerto…-asevero K mientras cargaba su fusil…

Aunque en ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió de par en par y dejo ver a un Shuichi, completamente empapado, sucio por el lodo de algunos charcos que habia saltado, y agitado por la corrida que habia dado…

- Gomen na…-el joven de 19 años, ya no pudo continuar con su disculpa ya que un frió fusil estaba en su cien…-dios no me mates…-rogaba mientras sudaba frió, ya que esa era la primera vez que llegaba tan tarde…

- Tienes _five second_ para explicar tu retraso, y más te vale que sea creíble o…-cargo el arma…-ya sabes las consecuencias…

- Esta bien…-el pelirosa sudaba y sudaba de la preocupación de tener un fusil en la cien…recién cargado para hacer su labor…-esta mañana amanecí mal del estomago, no se que tengo pero he estado con nauseas todo la mañana, y hasta hace poco que me recupere y por eso me vine corriendo, a pesar de la lluvia, no fue mi intención llegar tan tarde, pero es que las nauseas no me dejaban salir del baño…-dijo el pelirosa apenado, los demás supieron que sabían que decía la verdad…

- Mas te vale…-el rubio aparto su fusil de la cabeza del chico…

- Shindou-kun, tienes la nueva canción verdad…-le pregunto Sakano, llorando como niño regañado, ya que habia pasado mas de un mes desde que debía de haber salido el nuevo álbum de Bad Luck y ese aun no se miraba llegar…

- _Hai_…-dijo Shuichi sacando un papel, algo mojado por el agua que le habia caído a su mochila…

- ¿Shuichi tienes una copia verdad?...-le pregunto Hiro, al ver que la tinta de los escritos de su amigos estaban corridos y ahora en lugar de canción parecía una mancha de tinta…

- No esta es la copia…-la original esta aquí…-dijo señalando su cabeza…

- Pero esto no se lee…-dijo Fujiko mirando aquellos escritos algo borrosos por el agua que habia corrido la tinta…

- ¿Quieren escucharla?...-dijo Shuichi, tenia tan fresca la letra que podía cantarla sin problema…

- Y que sea buena...-amenazo K cargando su arma…

- Bien…

_**Ya no quiero pensar en ti, ya no quiero seguir así. Necesito poner tu amor muy lejos de mí…**_

Luego de que la canción fue escuchada, Hiro y Shuichi se marcharon a tomar algo, ya que el pelirosa tanto habían sido sus nauseas que no habia comido nada en todo el día, y eso que el siempre era el que arrasaba con la comida (Literalmente)…

- Deberías ir al medico Shuichi…-le dijo el pelirrojo, el siempre se comportaba como un hermano mayor para el pelirosa…

- Ya se y mas por que desde hace días me he sentido así…-dijo Shuichi mirando el vaso de su soda con preocupación…-además casi no como y la ropa cada vez me esta quedando mas ajustada, ¿no te parece extraño…?...-dijo el pelirosa mirando preocupado al pelirrojo…

- Sabiendo eso, con mayor razón deberías ir con le medico…-el pelirrojo se limpio la boca, luego de acabarse su hamburguesa y tomo de la mano a Shuichi…-iremos a hora mismo…-le dijo el chico no supo que decir…

- Pero Hiro, no me gustan los médicos, me dan miedo…-dijo el algo triste, ya que todos sus encuentros con los médicos nunca fueron agradables…

- Iremos, así que levántate…-le dijo Hiro, no le importaban los lloriqueos de su amigo, lo que tenia era grabe y debía de ser atendido…

- De acuerdo…

Dijo desanimado, tenia poco animo desde que Yuki Eiri se fue a New York, sin siquiera a visarle a su koi, ya habían pasado mas de 3 meses de eso, pero Shuichi no lo olvidaba, aunque deseaba hacerlo, ya que habia perdido completamente la esperanza de que algún día el y Yuki pudieran estar juntos…

- Aun sigues extrañándolo no es verdad…-le dijo Hiro, mientras ambos llegaban a la moto, del pelirrojo, Shuichi se colocaba su casco y se aseguraba de la cintura de u amigo…

- Hai…-dijo el pelirosa, desanimado, rara vez se le mirada sonreír, siempre actuaba así, desde que el rubio se fue, Yuki se llevo su alegría con el…- ya no quiero sufrir Hiro, Yuki jamás dijo que me quería, yo fui el baka que se hizo ilusiones con el, en cierta forma el siempre fue sincero conmigo, dijo que no estaba enamorado de mi, y que mi compañía le molestaba, yo fui el que insistía he insistía estar con el, que al fin y al cabo termino fastidiándolo y se marcho…me he prometido olvidarlo, y seguir con mi vida, encontrarme a alguien mas, quizás el fue mi primer amor, pero eso no significa que no pueda volver a amar a otra persona, aunque no he podido cumplir con esa promesa…

- Cumple tu promesa Shuichi, no dejes que la ausencia de Eiri-san, te afecte tanto, que ahora esta enfermo estas…-le regaño Hiro, ya que suponía que esas repentinas nauseas y aumento de peso se trataba de algún desorden alimenticio que su amigo estaba teniendo debido a que estaba deprimido…

- Lo intentare Hiro, además estoy cansado, siempre fui yo el que mendigaba amor de parte de Yuki, el jamás me lo demostró de corazón siempre habia alguien que lo obligaba, y eso no se puede llamar amor

- ¿De ahí tu canción no es verdad Shuichi…?...

- Hai, es una canción dedicada a Yuki, quiero que se vaya de mi corazón…

- Me lo imagine…-dijo Hiro conociendo muy bien a su amigo…-bien Shuichi hemos llegado…-la moto del pelirrojo paro frente al hospital de seguro social, donde la compañía los tenia asegurados….

- Me acompañaras verdad Hiro-chan…-le dijo Shuichi poniendo sus manos juntas, rogando por que su amigo lo acompañara…-Shi…-sus ojos se convirtieron en dos enormes platos, los cuales Hiro no podía negarse…

- Haaa…-el pelirrojo suspiro mientras dejaba su moto, y entraba con su amigo al hospital…

- ARIGATO…-le dijo tomando del brazo a Hiro…este se llevo una mano a la frente, Shuichi siempre encontraba la forma de chantajearlo…

**_Ya no quiero saber si hay más, ni enterarme de donde estas, ya me has hecho bastante mal por que no te vas…_**

Ambos llegaron a recepción, para su suerte el número de pacientes de esa tarde era poco, así que Shuichi no tendría que esperar mucho para ser atendido…

- Nombre…-dijo una joven de lentes mirando su computadora y sin mirar a los chicos

- Shindou Shuichi…-dijo el chico en tono suave…aunque para su mala suerte los demás pacientes lo habían escuchado…

- SHINDOU SHUICHI, DEL GRUPO BAD LUCK…-gritaron un grupo de chicas que de un momento a otro se olvidaron de sus males y miraron a ambos reconociéndolos…-TAMBIEN ESTA HIROSHI NAKANO…

Ambos pusieron cara de preocupados, ya que estaban en el hospital para que el pelirosa fuera atendido, no para que un grupo de fans locas los acosara…

- AUTOGRAFO…-dijeron las muchachas sacando de la nada el ultimo disco que los artistas habían sacado a la venta…

Así pasaron dos horas, ambos estaban agotados, por tanta sección de autógrafos, hasta las enfermeras y doctores de aquel centro asistencial les pedían su firma…

- Ves te dije que no era buena idea…-le dijo Shuichi, mientras se sentaba en el piso claramente agotado…

- Shindou-kun…-dijo la enfermera que lo habia atendido antes, al fin hicieron pasar al pelirosa para que lo revisaran…

- Dios al fin…con todo esto ya me regresaron las nauseas…-dijo Shuichi levantándose de su lugar y yendo con al enfermera al consultorio del medico…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en América, un joven de cabellera rubia tomaba un café en uno de los restaurantes de su preferencia, su cigarro en su mano y sus gafas oscuras, que no dejaban ver sus ojos, lo mantenían oculto de sus fans con la nula posibilidad de recocerlo…

- Al fin te veo Eiri-san…-le dijo una joven mujer, la cual era quien editaba todas sus novelas…

- ¿Que quieres?...-le dijo el serio, como siempre se caracterizaba, a la chica no le importo en lo mas mínimo…

- Tu próxima novela, debe salir a la venta en dos semanas…-le dijo ella preocupada ya que el joven autor parecía muy calmado, y sin ganas de escribir…

- ¿Y?...-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café…

- Necesito que regreses a Japón a terminarla…

Le dijo ella, quizás podría editarla en Norteamérica, donde el joven rubio se habia establecido, pero sus fans de Japón esperarían varias semanas, en leerla y como este país era quien compraba mas sus escritos tenia que regresar para lanzarla en su país natal…

- No regresare a Japón…-dijo el mientras ponía de regreso su tasa de café en su lugar…

- Pero Eiri-san…

- Esa es mi ultima palabra…-el joven apago su cigarrito, dejo el dinero de lo que habia consumido y se levanto para marcharse…

- Prénsalo bien Eiri-san…-insistió la joven…

Aunque el joven rubio no contesto, solo saco las llaves de su auto entro en el, prendió el vehículo y luego se marcho, mientras conducía la imagen de su pelirosa llegaba a su mente, la novela que estaba haciendo, en cierta forma se la dedicaba al pelirosa, ya que era una donde la pareja protagonista se conocían en un parque, como Shuichi y el se habían conocido, el chico tenia muchos miedos por su atormentado pasado, y la chica hacia lo que podía para aliviar ese dolor con el inmenso amor que tenia. Como Shuichi lo hacia en la vida real…

Al pensar en el pelirosa lo hacia desear regresar a su país natal, un día salio de Japón, buscando respuestas, buscando reencontrarse consigo mismo y olvidar a Yuki Kitazawa, el chico que alguna vez pensó amar, y el cual lo traiciono de la forma mas vil que nunca imagino, y por los mismo esa traición causo que Yuki Eiri, le quitara la vida…paro su auto de una sola vez…el solo recuerdo de Kitazawa, le dolía en lo mas profundo, como alguien le pudo pagar el haberlo amado de esa forma pero…

- _YUKI!..._

La imagen de su pelirosa llamándolo llego a su mente, y se daba cuenta de que el habia actuado de la misma forma con Shuichi, aunque el era más frió con Shuichi como nunca lo fue con Kitazawa, aunque eso no parecía molestarle al pelirosa…

_**Se me acaba la paciencia amor, no me queda inocencia amor, tengo cargo de conciencia por no pensar mejor…**_

Prendió su cigarrito y puso una de sus manos en su frente, no le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, pero sus acciones decían otra cosa, pensaba de cómo Shuichi siempre lo buscaba rogándole un poco de amor, y con una caricia que lograba conseguir de Yuki, el pelirosa era feliz, pero Yuki no lograba sentirse pleno consigo mismo, los traumas de su pasado seguían atormentándolo…

- _YUKI!..._

La voz del pelirosa resonaba tanto en su mente, que ni el mismo Yuki, entendía el por que, a veces ese chico le era insoportable, otras ni podía verlo de lo enojado que se sentía pero otras, hacia que el pelirosa se hiciera tan necesario en su vida, como el oxigeno en sus pulmones…

- _YUKI ES MIO_…

Recordar aquel concierto en que su pelirosa habia gritado que el le pertenecía, lo hacia sonreír, no sabia por que aquella palabras habia tocado su corazón… el cual nunca pensó que nadie lograra derretir ese hielo lograra llegar a el…pero Shuichi habia logrado hacerlo…

_- Solo quiero que me digas que me quieras…-Yuki…onegai…-el recuerdo del ultimo encuentro que el pelirosa lo hacia entristecer ya que al ver los ojitos violeta de su amor brilloso llenos de lagrimas, lo hacia resentir de cómo fue tan cobarde para no decirle que lo amaba_…

- Bien, Shu-chan si eso quieres…eso tendrás…-dijo el rubio apagando su cigarrito y poniéndose en marcha, habia tomado una decisión una a la cual habia estado rehuyendo tanto, que al fin la comprendía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en Japón, el pelirosa y el pelirrojo esperaban a que les entregaran los resultados de los análisis, hechos para el joven vocalista de la banda, el mas ansioso parecía ser Shuichi con sus pies desesperados pegando al piso, o caminando de un lado a otro, o si no mirando en la puerta del laboratorio ansioso por ver los resultados…

- Shuichi si no te sientas, te cortare las piernas…-le dijo Hiro, al ver que su amigo ya comenzaba hacer un agujero en el piso, al ir de un lado a otro preocupado…

- Lo siento Hiro…-dijo el mientras cascaditas y cascaditas de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas por lo preocupado que se sentía por los análisis que le acaban de hacer…

- Shuichi, todo estará bien…-le dijo Hiro, mirando como su amigo abrazaba sus piernas y se movía de un lado a otro arrullándose a si mismo…

- Hai…-dijo el entono suave y apagado, en verdad se sentía muy preocupado…

**_Es que te amo demasiado aun y me cuesta hacer a un lado aun, siempre salgo lastimado y tú mientes…_**

- Shindou Shuichi…-dijo la enfermera a cargo de laboratorio, el pelirosa al escuchar su nombre salio disparado como cohete a traer los resultados…-pase a ginecología…

A Shuichi le salio un gran signo de interrogación… ¿Ginecología?...que eso no era para las mujeres…bien quizás era un error o algo así, debía hacer lo que se le pedía así que paso a ese lugar…

- Ya regreso Hiro…-le dijo el pelirrojo que estaba tan extrañado como su amigo, de lo que la enfermera le acaba de decir…

- Su esposo puede acompañarlo…-dijo ella en tono indiferente…aunque Hiro y Shuichi se ponían rojos de la vergüenza…

- PERO EL NO ES…NO ES…-el pelirosa se sentía muy nervioso, primero tendría que pasar con el ginecólogo, luego decían que Hiro era su esposo, que mas podría pasarle…

- Vamos Shuichi…

Le dijo Hiro tomando del brazo al pelirosa, que estaba en su juego de charadas queriendo explicarle a la enfermera que Hiro no era lo que ella pensaba…

- Compórtate…-lo regaño Hiro, ya que el pelirosa no quería entrar al consultorio…

- No quello Hiro, no hagas que entre…-decía mientras quería escapar, pero no tenia opción Hiro lo tenia bien agarrado de su camisa…-Hiro, no quello…-seguía llorando…

- Buenas tardes…-dijo el doctor saliendo del consultorio al escuchar todos los gritos de ambos amigos…

- _Gomen nasai_…-dijeron ambos a una sola voz, mientras hacían reverencia avergonzados por el alboroto que habían armado…

- Shindou Shuichi…-dijo el medico leyendo el expediente del chico, y luego el le entregaba el sobre que le habían dado en el laboratorio…-pase…-dijo dándole la entrada a ambos chicos, el pelirosa aun no estaba muy convencido, pero Hiro lo jalo adentro, del consultorio, así que no le quedo opción…

- ¿Cuantos años tiene…?...-preguntas de rutina…

- 19…-dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en uno de las dos sillas al frente del medico…

- ¿Usted es el esposo…?...-le pregunto al pelirrojo…el cual negó frenéticamente, al igual que Shuichi…

- Amigos…el y yo somos amigos…-dijo el pelirrojo señalando al pelirosa y este asentía…

- ¿Como se siente…?

- Extraño por estar en un consultorio para mujeres…-dijo el algo apanado y avergonzado…

- ¿Sabe por que esta aquí?...

- ¿Por un error…?...

- Lie…

- ¿Confusión?

- No…

- ¿Ahora ginecología también es para hombres?

- No…

- Entonces no tengo idea…

- ¿Ha sentido nauseas últimamente cierto?...-dijo el medico serio…Shuichi asintió en ademán…-ha notado que ha aumentado de peso a pesar de las nauseas…-el chico volvió a firmar las palabras del medico…-ha tenido algunos antojos…

- Ayer quería pepinos con chile y chocolate…-dijo Hiro señalando al chico como acusándolo de algo…

- Y tu pediste ensalada de frutas con chimol…-le dijo ahora Shuichi señalando al rubio, poniéndole la queja al doctor…

- El aguacate es una fruta Shuichi…

- Pero es asqueroso querérsela comer con miel de abeja…

- Shuichi…-ambos estaban discutiendo como niños pequeños…

- Basta siéntense…-dijo el medico perdiendo un poco la paciencia ante la actuación de ambos chicos…- tengo sus análisis Shindou-kun…

- ¿Estoy enfermo?…-el medico no dijo nada…-¿Muy grabe?-silencio sepulcral…-dios voy hacer cadáver no quello…Hiro evítalo…-se quejo el pelirosa llorando amares…

- ¿Me dejan terminar?...-al doctor le estaba apareciendo una venita…-ambos lo vieron y se callaron…-_arigato_…-dijo guardando la compostura…

_**Déjame en paz… no quiero mas… te dejo entrar amanece y te vas…**_

- Tengo una noticia que darle, pero no será nada fácil asimilarla…

- Lo sabia voy hacer cadáver, los gusanos comerán mi carne y los pájaros…

- Dios Shuichi, cállate me dará pesadillas…

- ¿Podría terminar?...

- _Gomen nasai_…-dijo Shuichi, apenado…

- Joven Shindou-kun, según los análisis que he revisado dos veces…demuestra que usted esta embarazado…-silencio sepulcral…-por eso lo cite aquí, quiero hacerle un ultra sonido, para saber cuando tiempo tiene de gestación…-Shuichi estaba pálido, de la impresión que se habia llevado, hasta Hiro estaba completamente blanco de la impresión y con la boca muy abierta, igual que Shuichi…- ¿Joven Shindou-kun me esta escuchando?…

- ¡¡¡EMBARAZADO, ¿COMO PASO ALGO ASI…?...-el pelirosa estaba desesperado…-¿COMO, ¿POR QUE, YO NO SOY CHICA… SOY UN CHICO… SOY UN HOMBRE…!...

- Shindou-kun por favor calmese…-era obvia la impresión que tenia el vocalista de Bad Luck, ni siquiera Hiro sabia que decirle ante eso…- pase a la sala para que lo revise y así sabremos por que esta usted, esta esperando un bebe siento un chico…-el joven se levanto de una sola vez, y siguió al doctor quería respuestas…rápidas…

_**No por favor, mucho dolor… me da terror, lo que llamas amor…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en Norteamérica, un joven de cabello rubio, ya habia arreglado sus pertenencias y ahora llevaba una pequeña maleta en la mano, mientras entregaba los boletos y su pasaporte, para que le dieran salida de regreso a su país…

- Puede pasar joven Eiri…-le dijo la joven mientras el siguiente en la fila, daba sus boletos para que los revisara…

El rubio avanzo a la sala, donde estaba el avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a su país, no habia anunciado a nadie de su regreso ni a sus hermanos, ni a Tohma, que seguro hubiera mandado a su jet privado a traerlo…

- Pase joven el vuelo esta por salir…

Dijo la aeromoza a la entrada del avión, Yuki entro y busco el numero de su asiento, coloco la maleta en le maletero, arriba de su asiento y luego se sentó, puso sus codos en los manerales de silla y medito un poco, no sabia si lo que hacia era correcto…

- _YUKI!_

Al traer al pelirosa a su mente, su sonrisa y su rostro enamorado lo hacia desear estar en Japón lo antes posible, además sentía la necesidad mas que en otros días de estar con el, y decirle por primera vez, que lo amaba, nunca lo habia dicho, siempre lo trataba con desprecio y la única palabra cariñosa que habia logrado obtener de el, es que una vez lo nombrara por su nombre, y no idiota, _baka_, fastidioso, ruidoso o con cualquier otro nombre que le gustaba utilizar con el…

Pero Shuichi no se rendía, y sabia que el fondo si Yuki lo amaba y que algún día se lo iba a decir, y ese día el rubio sabia que era cuando llegara a Japón y se lo dijera pero…tenia la duda si seria muy tarde, tantos desprecios que le dio a Shuichi que lo mas seguro, era que el, hubiera llegado a su limite y ahora estuviera con alguien mas…negó en ademán, no el pelirosa, no su Shu-chan, el seria incapaz de olvidarlo…

- Voy por ti Shu-chan…-dijo mientras se ajustaba el cinturón y el avión, comenzaba a encender su marcha para ir a su destino…

_**Veo tus sombras en la pared, tu voz sigue llamándome, veo tus ojos aunque no estés… ya no puede ser…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Vamos Shuichi anímate…-Hiro habia llevado al pelirosa a su apartamento, habia rentado uno muy lejos del que alguna vez compartió con Yuki…

- Estoy embarazado Hiro, y de Yuki… el no me quiere… ¿que va a pasar Hiro?…que va a pasar…-las lagrimas del chico caían instantes por sus mejillas…-aun no se como esto me pudo pasarme…- Shuichi se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras abrazaba sus piernas recordando de cómo le habia ido con el doctor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Que es lo que tengo doctor, por que siendo chico estoy embarazado…-eso era lo que mas le inquietaba…

- El ultra demuestra que dentro de tu cuerpo hay órganos femeninos que permitieron, la fecundación de uno de tus óvulos con el espermatozoide de tu compañero…-el doctor hablaba tan seriamente de aquello, y con tanto detalle como si lo dijera a una mujer experimentada…aunque para Shuichi todo lo que aquel hombre de espesa barba decía le era desconocido…-externamente tienes órganos masculinos, pero internamente tienes órganos femeninos, de ahí tu embarazo…

- Dios…-el pelirosa aun estaba impresionado…

- Según veo por el ultrasonido, tienes 4 meses de embarazo…-el pelirosa trago saliva…-y el bebe va muy bien…escucha esto…

El doctor prendió el aparato y subió el volumen para que el chico pudiera escuchar...-Shuichi sonrió al escuchar el corazón de su bebe, que se escuchaba lleno de vida y energía….

- Es un bebe esta muy fuerte…y lleno de salud, si te cuidas como te indicare nacerá sano y a termino…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Shuichi me estas escuchando?...-el pelirosa volteo a ver a su amigo, sus ojos estaban brillosos, le daba gusto esperar un bebe de la persona a quien amaba, pero le dolía pensar que esa persona no lo amaba a el, que futuro podría tener su hijo…

- ¿Que va a pasar a ahora Hiro, ¿con la banda, ¿con el disco, ¿con K-san, ¿con Sakano, ¿con mi vida?…sin Yuki…

El chico comenzaba a sollozar ligeramente, se sentía en un callejón sin salida, ya que el dinero que ganaba apenas si le alcanzaba para mantenerse el, y ahora mantener a un bebe seria mas difícil…

- ¿No piensas en deshacerte del bebe cierto?...-Shuichi abrió sus ojos en impreciso y negó en ademán…-mas te vale o si no te golpeare hasta que aprendas…-lo amenazo Hiro…-mira ahora lo hecho, hecho esta y con llorar no vas a remediar nada, los muchachos entenderán y seguro te ayudaran con los gastos del bebe, deja de preocuparte, por el futuro, preocúpate por cuidarte y que tu bebe nazca sano como el doctor espera, ya luego dios dirá…

- _Arigato_ Hiro-chan…-Shuichi abrazo a su amigo y comenzó a llorar desesperado, Hiro correspondió a ese abrazo y unas lagrimas también bajaron rodando por su mejillas…

**_Es que te amo demasiado aun y me cuesta hacerme a un lado aun, siempre salgo lastimado y tú mientes…_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana habia pasado, desde que Shuichi recibiera la noticia de su embarazo y todos en su disquera sabían de su estado, y a pesar de cómo pensó Shuichi que reaccionarían mal al respecto, fue todo lo contrario ya que sus compañeros de la disquera reaccionaron felices de que Shuichi estuviera esperando bebe.

Al principio se sorprendieron, por el hecho de que era hombre, pero luego de que el les explicara el asunto, todos celebraron y hasta le hicieron una fiesta al pelirosa, y lo ayudarían a cuidar su salud, aunque el lanzamiento del disco estaba atrasado por ello la nueva canción debía ser grabada, y el doctor no habia prohibido que trabajara, y por ello el joven pelirosa se estaba dando su máximo para cumplir con sus compromisos…

- "_Ya no quiero pensar en ti, ya no quiero seguir así, necesito poner tu amor muy lejos de mi… Ya no quiero saber si hay mas, ni enterarme de donde estas. Ya me has hecho bastante mal, por que no te vas… se me acaba la paciencia amor, no me queda inocencia amor, tengo cargo de conciencia por no pensar mejor, es que te amo demasiado aun y me cuesta hacer a un lado aun… siempre salgo lastimado y tu mientes… déjame en paz, no quiero mas te dejo entrar amanece y te vas, no por favor mucho dolor me da terror lo que llamas amor_…"

- Muy bien hecho…-grito Sakano, la nueva y última canción del nuevo disco de Bad Luck estaba grabada y en unos días seria escuchada en las radios locales…

- _Konnchiwa_…-de pronto llego un joven rubio de 31 años, aunque para tener esa edad su aparecía era de un joven de 20…

- Se…se…señor presidente…-dijo Sakano, haciendo reverencia y haciendo que los demás hicieran reverencia también…

- Vine hablar con Shindou-kun…-dijo aquel hombre sonriente de sombrero negro…todos se sorprendieron, ya que no era común, que el presidente llegara hablar con ellos, y menos con Shuichi, sabiendo…-podemos hablar a solas Shindou-kun…-le pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos, Shuichi asintió no tenia opción…

- Me pregunto que estará tramando Tohma-san ahora…-pensó Hiro mientras veía a su mejor amigo alejarse con el presidente de la compañía disquera…

Mientras tanto Shuichi iba algo tímido, con aquel joven rubio y atractivo, para las muchas las empleadas de la compañía se derretían al verlo, aunque para desgracia de ellas, era un hombre casado, pero aun así no dejaban de fantasear con el rubio. Tohma le sonreía a Shuichi, para tranquilizarlo un poco, pero el pelirosa solo veía el piso apenado y preocupado por lo que el presidente y tecla dista de _Nitte Grasper,_ iba a decirle…

- No te preocupes Shindou-kun, no es conmigo con quien vas a hablar…-el pelirosa se extraño…-hay una persona que quiere verte…-ambos llegaron a la oficina del rubio y este se quedo afuera…-puedes entrar…-brío la puerta…-suerte…-le sonrió dulcemente y se marcho…-Shuichi trago saliva no se imaginaba quien lo buscaba…

- _Konnchiwa_…-dijo el chico, entrando tímidamente y haciendo reverencia a su invitado…- Seguchi-san me dijo que deseaba verme y yo…-el chico levanto la vista y vio a aquella persona…-dios…-aquellos ojos color miel, mirada fría, cabello rubio y con cigarrillo en la boca dejaba muy claro de quien se trataba…-Yuki…-dijo en un susurro…-no puede ser…-el pelirosa sonrió…-YUKI ERES TU…-corrió hacia el aunque luego recordó los sucesos y paro su paso…-¿que haces aquí?…-dijo en tono triste mirando el piso…

- Vine por ti…mi Shu-chan…- Shuichi levanto la vista y sus ojos brillaban en emoción, su Yuki nunca le habia dicho así, ni tampoco usado la palabra "Su" en una oración…

- Yu…ki…-aquellos ojos violeta brillaban en emoción, pero luego las imágenes de los desprecios, palabras hirientes y abandono del rubio venían a la mente del pelirosa y sus ilaciones se desvanecían…

El rubio se acerco a su adorado _koibito_, el chico que estuvo tan presente en sus pensamientos, como nadie lo habia estado nunca, ni Kitazawa, lo habia estado como Shuichi, y al verlo otra vez su corazón se aceleraba y sus labios deseaban ser unidos con los rosados y carnosos del vocalista de Bad Luck…

_**Déjame en paz, no quiero mas… te dejo entrar amanece y te vas…**_

Shuichi al ver que Yuki se acercaba, el retrocedió, sabia que si el rubio llegaba a besarlo el accedería sin dudar a sus caprichos, y al traer todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido a su mente, lo que menos deseaba era sufrir a manos del rubio…

- Shu-chan que pa…

El rubio ya no pudo continuar, ya que la puerta de la oficina de su cuñado, se abrió de par en par y dejo entrar a un joven de cabello castaño, con una cinta roja en la frente y su inseparable compañero de felpa llamado Kumagoro, un conejito simpático, tanto como su dueño…

- SHUICHI!...-aquel joven se le tiro encima a Shuichi y quedo prendido de su espalda, para suerte del pelirosa no callo al suelo lastimándose o algo, por su estado era peligroso…- KUMAGORO Y YO ESTABAMOS BUSCANDO A SHUICHI-CHAN…-decía aquel joven que a pesar de tener 29 años se comportaba como un niño de 10…-y nos contó un pajarito de tu secreto…

Le dijo al oído Shuichi se sonrojo, ya que sabia a que se refería, mientras que de lejos Yuki, estaba que le hervía la sangre del coraje, al ver al vocalista de _Nitte Grasper_ tratar con tanta confianza a su _koi_…

- Podemos tomar una malteada y hablar Kumagoro, quiere que le cuentes todo con detalles… ¿si Shuichi-chan?…-dijo el chico acercándole al gracioso osito de felpa al pelirosa en la mejilla…eso hizo enojar aun mas a Yuki, ya que solo el tenia derecho de acariciar a su pelirosa…

- Vamos…-le sonrió Shuichi a su amigo…

- No estabas ocupado…-el castaño señalado a Yuki, que tenia aúna expresión mas furiosa en su rostro, a pesar de ella Ryuichi, no se inmuto, ya veces anteriores habia visto peores…

- No te preocupes Ryuichi-kun, ya termine de hablar con el señor…-dijo el pelirosa dándole nula importancia a Yuki…

- Shuichi espera, aun no hemos terminado de hablar…-lo tomo del brazo, con algo de fuerza…-no pensaras marcharte con este payaso de circo…-señalo al castaño, el cual se puso a pensar de cómo se vería disfrazado de payaso, y su compañero de felpa con el rostro pintado…

- Suéltame Yuki, me lastimas…-dijo Shuichi soltándose del agarre, tu terminaste todo, cuando te fuiste, así que ahora no vengas con mentiras, ni ordenes, no eres nadie para darlas…vamos Ryuichi-kun…

Dijo el pelirosa dándole la espalda al rubio y marchándose tomado del brazo del vocalista de _Nitte Grasper,_ Yuki estaba en extremo furioso, jamás se espero esa reacción de su pelirosa…

- Esto aun no acaba Shuichi…aun no acaba…-dijo entre dientes mientras se marchaba de la oficina de su cuñado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las semanas se habían pasado rápido, y a pesar de los intentos que hacia Yuki por hablar con Shuichi, el siempre encontraba la forma de escapar, y no enfrentar al rubio, ya que aun estaba muy dolido y herido por todo lo que Yuki le habia hecho en el pasado. El embarazo de Shuichi, crecía y cada vez le era mas difícil ocultar su pronunciado estomago de mas de 7 meses, tenia que hacer lo posible y aparentar que solo habia subido de peso, no por que se avergonzara si no, para que Yuki no se enterara…

Ryuichi Sakuma, habia sido gran apoyo para Shuichi, el castaño lo apoyaba en todo y era muy dulce con el, entre ambos estaba creciendo algo mas que solo amistad, al menos eso pensaban los demás al verlos juntos, pero ellos no pensaban igual, ya que Shuichi aun estaba profundamente enamorado de Yuki, y a pesar de todo lo que el le hizo en el pasado seguía estándolo…

- Kumagoro esta feliz de poder sentir al bebito de Shuichi-chan patear…-dijo el castaño mientras tenia puesta la manita de su conejo de felpa en el pronunciado estomago de Shuichi…-PATEO…PATEO…-dijo saltando alegremente, como niño con juguete nuevo…

Shuichi le sonreirá, la compañía de Ryuichi le sentaba muy bien, ya que el castaño lograba hacerlo sonreír, hasta Hiro le costaba lograr eso, pero Ryuichi con todas sus ocurrencias le era sencillo…

- Bien abran paso para que el tío Hiro, sienta a su campeón…-dijo Hiro llegando al consultorio donde su amigo tendría su chequeo…

- Kumagoro no ha terminado…-sollozo Ryuichi mirando al pelirrojo…

- _Gomen_ pero ya termino…-de una sola vez aparto al chico con su peluche, y ahora la mano de Hiro era la que estaba en la pancita de Shuichi…

- Snif…que malo…-sollozo Ryuichi, como niño pequeño que le habían quitado su juguete…

- Shindou Shuichi…-llego la enfermera interrumpiendo el drama, que hacían los amigos del pelirosa…

- Chicos debo irme…

- Kumagoro y Ryuichi-chan pueden entran a ver al bebe de Shuichi-chan…-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos el castaño, queriendo conmover a la enfermera…-_Onegai_…-dijo como niño chiquito…a la mujer le dio un tick en el ojo y no le quedo opción que asentir

Momentos después iban saliendo del hospital, Shuichi muy feliz al tener en video a su bebe y unas fotografías que le habían dado del ultrasonido…también Ryuichi, no cabía de la felicidad, ni el orgulloso tío Hiro, se sentía tan feliz como el castaño vocalista de _Nitte Grasper…_

- Hiroshi-san lo hubieras visto, es un bebito muy _kawaii_, y según el doctor nacerá sanito…no es _kawaii_…-los ojitos en forma de corazón, decían lo feliz y orgulloso que se sentía al ver al bebe de Shuichi en el ultrasonido…en lugar de amigo, parecía el padre…

- Me imagino… ¿Shuichi, no le preguntaste a la enfermera que será verdad?…-el pelirosa no dijo nada…-¿Shuichi?…-mirada asesina para el chico…

- _Gomen nasai_…-el chico se llevo una mano a la nunca…y sonrió nerviosamente…-me iré por este camino, tengo que comprar unas cosas…-_Sayonara...sayonara_…-el chico hizo reverencia y salio corriendo lejos de su amigo…

- SHUICHI SHINDOU…-ya era tarde el pelirosa se habia alejado muy rápido, solo dejando una estela de polvo atrás de el…

- Kumagoro y Ryuichi-chan se marchan también…-dijo el castaño en tono triste al ver alejarse al chico que lo tenia obsesionado…-_Sayonara_…-dijo algo triste mientras tomaba camino distinto del que tomo Shuichi…

- Dios…

Hiro suspiro, y siguió su camino, muy diferente al que ambos chicos habían tomado, no intento seguir a Shuichi ya que sabia que era mejor dejarlo solo, tenia muchas cosas que pensar…y mas ahora que por su comportamiento dejaba muy en claro, que ya sabia el sexo del bebe…

_**No por favor, mucho dolor… me da terror, lo que llamas amor…**_

Shuichi llego a un callejón, un poco alejado de donde vivía…se apoyo en la pared y saco la fotografía de su ultrasonido, donde se podía ver a su bebe…se llevo una mano al vientre con una sonrisa en sus labios, no podía creer que algo tan pequeñito, como se veía en la fotografía estuviera teniendo vida, nutriéndose y creciendo dentro de el…

- Yuki…-pensó levantando la vista y mirando al cielo, el cual comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes…-si supieras que dentro de mi, llevo a tu hija…-dijo suavemente…-luego escucho unos pasos acercarse guardo la foto y se dirigió a marcharse, aunque aquellos pasos aceleraron su marcha y lo tomaron fuertemente de uno de sus brazos…-Haaag…-dijo en dolor por el agarre, mientras la persona que lo sostenía hizo que se sentara en el piso…-o no…-luego lo miro a los ojos…aquellos ojos negros y sonrisa malévola…como olvidarlos, si ya una vez estuvieron posados sobre el…-Ai…ai…-Shuichi no podía hablar, al ver de nuevo a su antiguo enemigo, que una vez casi acabo con sus vida…-Aizawa-kun…-logro decir suavemente, al antiguo integrante del grupo ASK, estaba frente a el y sus ojos mostraban sed de venganza…

- Shuichi-kun…que gusto verte…-aquel tomo al pelirosa de su ropa levantándolo de una vez del piso…

- No me hagas daño por favor…-rogaba Shuichi protegiendo su estomago como podía…

- Vaya, vaya…pensé que éramos amigos Shuichi-kun, me hubieras contado que esperas un hijo bastardo de Eiri-san…-el pelirosa puso una expresión seria…-¿Te ofendí?...

- Eres un maldi…-un golpe en seco en su rostro, callo las palabras de Shuichi…-haaag…

El chico solo cerro sus ojos callo al piso por el impulso, pero intentaba proteger su estomago, a el que le hiciera lo que quisiera, pero no quería que su bebe corriera peligro…

- Onega…HAAAAG…

Una patada en el rostro recibió de respuesta, Shuichi estaba hecho bolita en el piso protegiendo su estomago, mientras Tachi Aizawa, comenzaba a golpearlo salvajemente, quizás si Shuichi no hubiera estado embarazado se habia logrado defender rápidamente de aquel tipo, pero no podía poner resistencia, ante sus golpes, ya que su prioridad era su bebe…

Una patada en el rostro, en sus brazos, en las costillas, en la espalda, en todo su cuerpo, y aun su castigo no paraba, lloraba sin parar, no por los golpes si no por que aquellos fueran hacerle daño a su bebe, no le importaban sus heridas, y la rabia que aquel chico de ASK sentía lo único que deseaba era que su hijo estuviera bien…era lo único por lo que rezaba…

- Bien y ahora el toque de gracia…-una carcajada salio de la boca de aquel chico, que alguna vez perteneció al desaparecido grupo ASK…-pagaras por habarte embarazado de este idiota…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto un carro color negro del año, pasaba por el lugar, un chico joven lo conducida, escucho los gritos y logro reconocer las voces, se bajo rápidamente y corrió lo mas veloz que sus piernas se lo permitían…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ONEGAI SUELTAME…

Logro hacer que Shuichi se dejara de proteger el estomago, y en ese instante logro darle un fuerte golpe en ese lugar…las lagrimas en el rostro del pelirosa se incrementaron, y el dolor que sintió al recibir el golpe fue tan fuerte, que sintió que algo se desgarrara en su interior…

-Siempre preferiste a Eiri-san…-le dijo con desprecio mientras hacia que Shuichi levantara el rostro, tomándolo de sus cabellos…-Siempre y no te fijabas que yo me moría por ti…-Shuichi ya no era conciente de lo que se le decía el dolor que sentía lo estaba matando por dentro…-_baka_…-le dio un beso en los labios probando su néctar, mezclado con el sabor metálico de la sangre que salía de su boca...

Aquel joven acelero su paso, ya que sin quererlo habia sentido el dolor del pelirosa, al llegar encontró que el joven integrante del desaparecido grupo ASK estaba besando a su lastimado pelirosa, eso le hizo hervir la sangre…

Mientras que aquel joven de cabellera negra, sentía como alguien lo alejaba de un solo puñetazo del pelirosa, soltándolo al instante y haciendo que Shuichi cayera al piso, Shuichi se sostenía con gran dolor el estomago, sentía que algo se le estaba desgarrando por dentro…luego vio que una considerable cantidad de sangre bajaba entre sus piernas…esa no era buena señal…

- Bastardo…- dijo el joven reaccionando ante el golpe, aunque cuando se levanto del piso…miro aquellos ojos amarillos que quemaban como el fuego, estaban llenos de furia cómo nunca los habia visto Aizawa…-Eiri-san…-dijo sobándose la mejilla lastimada…

- Te lo dije una vez Aizawa-kun…te atrevías a tocar a Shu-chan, y yo te mataría…-Yuki se acerco al chico, mientras apretaba sus puños, listo para darle un golpe otra vez, el integrante de ASK solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y calmar piedad, aunque de nada servia teniendo a un rubio furioso golpeándolo…

Mientras tanto Shuichi se hacia bolita y se tomaba el estomago con profundo dolor, sentía que algo estaba muriendo dentro de el, lloraba desesperadamente, mientras que solo escuchaba como su pareja golpeaba al de ASK, pero eso no le importaba, ya que el dolor que sentía significaba que su bebe estaba sufriendo…

- YUKI AYUDAME…-le grito el chico a su _koibito_, ya que el estaba tan ocupado descargando su furia en Aizawa, que no notaba el estado en que estaba el pelirosa…

- Shuichi…-le dijo Yuki preocupado acercándose a su koi, y dándose cuenta que no dejaba de bajar sangre, de entre sus piernas…- por dios…-exclamo con preocupación…

_**Ya no quiero mentiras no, ya no quiero que sigas no, digo no a lo que digas no… no… no… no…**_

- YUKI…NUESTRO BEBE YUKI…NUESTRO BEBE…-el rubio abrió sus ojos en impresión, no sabia de lo que hablaba…-NUESTRO…-Shuichi se desmayo en los brazos de su koi…

Yuki no sabia que hacer, de lo único que estaba conciente es que tenia que actuar rápido…cargo al chico y lo llevo al auto, prendió la marcha y se dirigió a toda velocidad al hospital, pasando semáforos en rojo, y evitando como pudiera a cualquiera que se le atravesara, su pelirosa no se miraba nada bien, sudaba mucho, y tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro, sabia que sufría y la causa era lo que Shuichi le dijo, esa frase de "_Nuestro bebe_" no entendía que quiso decir con eso, pero sabia que debía ser grabe para verlo tan mal…

El auto paro, en emergencia del hospital del seguro social, donde antes Shuichi habia salido de su chequeo…los doctores se preocuparon al verlo en aquel estado, con sus heridas en tono el cuerpo, moretones y las preocupante con inicio de parto…

Lo llevaron en una camilla a cuidados intensivos, donde intentarían salvarle la vida, a el y a su bebe, a pesar que Yuki no sabia toda la historia, tenia que rogar por que ambos se salvaran…

Y alguien que podía explicarle todo, era el pelirrojo, y mejor amigo de Shuichi…marco a la casa del chico, el teléfono sonó, y luego de un par de llamados fue contestado. Yuki contó lo ocurrido, y donde estaba, en menos de media hora la motocicleta del pelirrojo estaba llegando al estacionamiento del hospital, el chico ni siquiera se quito su casco, solo entro apresurado al centro asistencial, esperando encontrar al rubio, y ahí estaba el chico en sala de espera con un cigarrillo en la boca…

- SHUICHI QUE LE PASO A SHUICHI…-Hiro estaba muy enojado y preocupado por su amigo…-TE LO DIJE VARIAS VECES EIRI-SAN SI ALGO LE PASA TE HARÍA PAGAR…-Le dijo tomándolo de su ropa, el rubio no puso resistencia…-HABLA…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varias horas habían pasado, desde que Hiro habia llegado, Yuki le habia contado lo sucedido y el pelirrojo aun no podía creerlo, de cómo ese mal nacido (Como llamaba al chico de ASK), pudo hacerle algo así a su amigo, por una estupida venganza que hace años debió de haber terminado, pero Yuki Eiri, le habia dado fin por la mala, como dejo el rubio al chico seguramente a esas horas ya estaba muerto…

También Hiro, le habia contado todo de cómo Shuichi ahora esperaba un hijo de el, y en esos momentos ambos estaban en grabe peligro, el rubio no podía creerlo, se sentía contento de ser papa, pero muy preocupado por la condición de ambos…

El amanecer se vio aparecer entre las ventanas del hospital, Yuki y Hiro, no habían dormido nada de la preocupación por no tener noticias de la condición de Shuichi y de su hijo, Yuki aun no podía creer de cómo su pelirosa le pudo haber ocultado algo así, aunque no lo culpaba ya que después de todo el fue quien lo abandono…

- Familiares de Shuichi Shindou…-por fin un hombre mayor, de gabacha blanca llegaba con noticias del pelirosa…

- Como esta Shuichi y el bebe…-era obvia la preocupación del pelirrojo y el rubio…

- El bebe esta bien, fue trasladado a la incubadora por nacer prematuro, pero por lo demás esta muy bien, señor es el padre de una saludable niña…-le dijo el doctor en tono alegre, Yuki sonrió…era papa, era papa de una bella niña, deseaba verla pero primero, necesita saber que su pelirosa estaba bien…

- Y Shuichi… ¿como esta Shuichi…?

_**Esto ya es demasiado no, ya me tienes cansado no… ya no quiero pensarlo no… no… no… no…**_

Hubo un sepulcral silencio, esa no era buena señal, como podía serlo si la expresión que tenia el doctor dejaba ver que el pelirosa no estaba nada bien…

- Esta en coma…-dijo el doctor…ambos sintieron como una puñalada en su corazón…-no sabemos si logre resistir, las heridas que tiene son muy grabes, no hay muchas esperanzas…

Yuki tuvo que sentarse, para reponerse de la impresión, Hiro dio un golpe en la pared diciendo incesante que Shuichi no se podía morir, y gritando como si el chico lo escuchara…

- SI NO LUCHAS BAKA…TE MATO…

Estaba desesperado, casi tanto como lo estaba Yuki, era su koi el que moría, era koi al que jamás vería de nuevo…era su koi el que le habia dado una hija y ahora era su koi el que dios se lo quería quitar…no era justo, antes le quito a Kitazawa, su primer amor, y ahora le quería quitar a Shuichi, la vida no estaba siendo justa, por que siempre cuando creía haber encontrado la felicidad algo surgía y el tenia que sufrir…

Varias horas habían pasado y el doctor se acerco a ambos, los chicos levantaron la vista, seguramente lo que tenia que decirles, no debía ser bueno, ya que se le noto una expresión triste en el rostro de aquel viejo hombre…

- ¿COMO SIGUE?…-dijeron ambos a una sola voz…el doctor puso una mano en el hombro del rubio…

- Puedo verlo…-Yuki deseaba verlo saber que estaba bien pero…

- A muerto…-ambos se pusieron completamente pálidos…-su corazón no resistió y murió…lo siento mucho…

Hiro comenzó a llorar desceradamente, y Yuki no era la excepción por primera vez en mucho tiempo el implacable Yuki Eiri estaba llorando, sentía como si le habían arrancado el corazón, como si una parte de el hubiera muerto, y se hubiera ido con Shuichi, se sentía culpable, ya que nunca tubo el valor para confesarle cuando lo amaba…pero ahora, ya era muy tarde…muy tarde…nunca mas vería su sonrisa, nunca mas escuchara su voz, nunca mas besaría sus labios, sentiría su suave piel…nunca mas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue un entierro triste, el mundo del espectáculo habia perdido a un gran cantante, sus compañeros a un gran amigo, Yuki a su pareja y su hija a su madre, los días eran negros para el rubio solo la sonrisa de su querida princesa que le hacia recordar las sonrisas de su madre, en cierta forma lo reconfortaba y superar esa gran perdida para el escritor…

Ya nada volvió hacer igual, la banda Bad Luck se disolvió, se dieron cuenta que el único que los mantenía unido era Shuichi, no estando el nada tenia sentido, Hiro, se hizo solista y logro casarse con la chica castaña que una vez estuvo comprometida con Yuki, no lograba olvidar a su amigo, ni reponerse de su perdida pero su esposa era de gran apoyo…

Fujiko Takimoto, se hico vicepresidente de la compañía de su primo, y a veces se encargaba de hacer arreglas para las nuevas bandas… Ryuichi, el no tomo muy bien la muerte del pelirosa y varias ocasiones habia intentado quitarse la vida, decía que nada tenia sentido sin Shuichi-chan, al parecer el vocalista de _Nitte Grasper_ le tenia mas cariño, que el de una simple amistad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres años habían pasado desde la muerte de Shuichi, y en aquel día que se cumplía el aniversario de su muerte, como en todo los años Yuki llegaba a acompañado de su hija Shila Uesugi Shindou, una niña de cabello rosa como su madre, ojos amarillos como su padre, aunque con rasgos muy parecidos a los ojos de su madre, ya que siempre mostraban una alegría inconfundible…

- He venido a verte mi querido Shu-chan…lamento mucho que en vida nunca pude llamarte de esa forma…no sabes como me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y…snif…-unas lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas del chico, ahora aquel joven ya no era tan implacable, desde que Shuichi murió lloraba siempre al traer a su mente el recuerdo del pelirosa…

- Papi, llora, Shila no quiere…-dijo la niña poniendo sus manitas en el rostro de su padre y limpiándole las lagrimas…

- Shila es una niña hermosa, como me hubiera gustado que la vieras…-le dijo con tristeza…

_**Déjame en paz, no quiero mas, te dejo entrar amanece y te vas… no por favor, mucho dolor, me da terror… lo que llamas amor…**_

- Luchaste por ella Shu-chan y gracias a ti, ella esta conmigo, ahora es una parte de ti, y me hace sentirte cerca…

- Hace muy poco salio el ultimo CD que grabaron tu y la ahora desaparecida banda de Bad Luck, y me di cuenta que la ultima canción estaba dedicada a mi ¿no es verdad?…siempre te preguntaste a que llamaba amor, por cómo te trate esa palabra no parecía existir en mi. Pero sabes ahora me doy cuenta que tu fuiste la persona que mas ame en mi vida, te hice tanto daño que ahora lamento el no haberme dado cuenta el profundo amor que te tenia…ahora es tarde para lamentaciones pero, intento demostrarle amor a nuestra hija, ella es una parte tuya y mía por eso la cuidare mas que mi vida, gracias por este regalo Shu-chan, y ahora puedo decirte que es lo que llamo amor…lo que llamo amor, fuiste tu mi adorado _koibito_… Fue un sueño deslumbrarte tener cerca, que la vida me dejara conocerte, lastima que desperté y ese sueño termino, aunque ese mismo sueño me dio el mejor regalo, una hija, la cual es tan parecida a ti, que siento que tu regresaste y renaciste en ella…_ Ai shiteru _mi Shu-chan…

Con eso ultimo, el rubio de 27 años tomo a la niña en brazos y se marcho del sepulcro, luego que ella pusiera cerca de la lapida un ramo girasoles, las flores preferidas de Shuichi, Yuki se lamentaba cada día de su vida por no haber tenido el valor de confesarle a su koi lo que sentía, cuando el estaba con vida, ahora ya era muy tarde y por mas que intentara jamás podría olvidarlo aunque…Shila era un gran compañía, ella tenia la personalidad de su pelirosa y también su alegría, era como si Shuichi hubiera renacido en ella, además de que su aspecto era muy parecido al de su desaparecido amor…

Cuantas oportunidades tubo para confesarse…muchas y ninguna de ellas fue aprovechadas, a pesar de eso, atesoraba mucho los recuerdos de la vida que paso con Shuichi ya que fue el, quien le mostró el significado de lo que era amor hasta el final…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola, espero que les haya gustado ese One Short…

SHUICHI: Oye eso no es justo me mataste…

HOLLY: Jejeje gomen es que quería que tuviera fin triste…

HIRO: A mi me hizo llorar…-con un pañuelo…

YUKI: Que exagerados…

YAMI: Oigan no estén molestando a mi nena…

HOLLY: Solo mi faraón me defiende…-abrazada de Yami…

SHUICHI: Esperamos sus comentarios…

HIRO: Si manden muchos reviews…

HOLLY: Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado, nos despedimos…

YUKI: Manden reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
